The Legend of The Three Regis
by chattingchick1
Summary: [On Hiatus]Sequel to The Legend of The Elite Four. Harmony has overcome the Pokemon League, and is now on a journey to capture Regice, Registeel, and Regirock. With the help of Zac and Matt, can she succeed? Disclaimer for all: I don't own Pokemon
1. Birthday Girl

_**7/1/07: Story officially on hiatus. Check my profile for updates when I will continue!**_

This is the sequel to "The Legend of The Elite Four" that is about the three Regis: Regice, Registeel, and Regirock. In order to have a better understanding of the first few chapters, I would recommend you to read "The Legend of The Elite Four." I thought it might be a nice Christmas present to my readers!

Note: I was informed that Steven's last name is Stone in the Sapphire/Ruby games. Since I got a Gameboy Advance SP for Christmas this morning(Yay!), I was able to play it and check it out. But for the sake of this story we can think of Greenwall as Steven's real last name and Stone as his "penname" last name. Thanks!

* * *

**"The Legend of the Three Regis"  
Chapter 1: "Birthday Girl"**

Harmony awoke to the morning sun. She glanced over at the golden plaque she had hung on her wall the night before. _Proof of my victory at the Pokemon League._ She smiled and changed her clothes.

"Harmony! You have visitors!" Max called to her big sister. As she went down the stairs, she heard Max say to another person, probably her visitors, "I caught a Blaziken. See?"

She then heard Steven chuckle, "No, that's definitely Harmony's Blaziken, Max."

_Steven?_ Harmony wondered curiously. She went back up to her room and grabbed the empty Pokeball.

"Return, Blaziken!" Harmony called halfway down the stairs. "You know, Max, you shouldn't steal my Pokemon, especially Blaziken, even if it is for play."

"You're awake, Harmony! It's about time!" Max said.

Harmony stood beside Max, "Can't I get any sleep? After all that battling, I'm tired. I did go to bed late last night."

"Because of Zac, right? I heard you two talking last night around midnight? What were you two doing? Making out?"

She didn't slap him. She didn't yell. She just smiled slightly, "For your information, Max, we talked. I mainly told him how I got through Victory Road and the Pokemon League. He wanted to know every detail. Speaking of which, why are you here, Steven?"

"We're here, too, Harmony." Glacia said behind Steven. Sidney, Pheobe and Drake soon emerged beside her. "When Drake told us what happened, we couldn't resist coming."

"When what happened?"

"When you and Zac sat by the sunset last night, of course." Drake answered.

Harmony blushed slightly, "That was supposed to be a private moment!"

Max spoke up, "It isn't very private when it's few feet from the doorway."

"Oh, I suppose you took a picture of it?" She said a little sarcastically.

"Yes, actually." Steven got a photo from his pocket. It had Harmony and Zac sharing their first kiss.

"Give it here!" Harmony snatched the photo from Steven.

"That would be a weird relationship. Your daughter-in-law being a stronger trainer than yourself."

"Yeah..." Harmony nodded, then realized what he said, "Wait a second! Who said Zac and I were going to get married?!?"

Everyone laughed.

"Do any of you want a drink?" Max asked and led them to the kitchen.

Suddenly, the lights were switched on and there were shouts of "Happy Birthday, Harmony!"

"Mom! Dad!" Harmony jumped.

Steven put his hand on her shoulder, "When Drake told us today was your birthday, we had to come."

Harmony looked around. There was a red and white Pokeball shaped cake on the table with the words, "Happy 16th Birthday, Harmony!" written across the top with black icing.

An hour had passed and they had taken that time to eat and talk. Now was time for the presents. Norman and Caroline had gotten her a watch with a picture of a Mudkip on it. Max gave her a "Tips on Training Pokemon" book. She received a picture of the whole Elite Four, Steven included, with their Pokemon from Sidney. "Couldn't think of anything." He had said. Pheobe gave her a "Powers of Darkness" book. She got an icicle keychain from Glacia and a new Pokenav from Drake.

She didn't expect to get what she did from Steven. It was a small piece of paper that simply said, "I am worthy of being called a Pokemon trainer."

Steven smiled,"You never answered that question, so I want you to keep that paper with you at all times."

"I forgot about that. Anon showed up before you had a chance to answer." Drake said.

"What's all this about?" Norman asked Harmony. "How could you not be worthy to be called a Pokemon trainer? I mean, you're so strong, you wouldn't ever fail your Pokemon journey."

Harmomy's eyes widened, "No... and if I did, I wouldn't come back home."

"Why no- The Nightmare Realm." Norman thought suddenly.

"It's OK, Harmony." Glacia said as she layed her hand on Harmony's shoulder, "It was just a nightmare. I couldn't tell you the aftereffects since you're the first to survive, but I could see it in your eyes. I had to look through the happiness, of course. I mean, who wouldn't be happy for your kind of fantasy at the end?"

"At the time, I didn't know what to think, Glacia." Harmony replied. "I just knew that one minute I was battling Pheobe's Dusclops and the next I was... in Zac's arms."

"Oh, that reminds me." Pheobe said as she got a crystal Pokeball from her pocket, "This is for you."

Harmony caught the Pokeball as Pheobe tossed it to her, "The Miracle Ball... but Pheobe, why? You said-"

"It was the only one? It is, but you might need it on your next journey."

"Thank you. I owe you for saving Blaziken. We also never finished our battle."

"Harmony, I told you already. You still had Blaziken and Kyogre left. I only had Dusclops."

"But anything could have happened."

"Like the Fire Blast and Dusclops' energy colliding?"

"Yeah..." Harmony stepped back and her hand touched a small box. There was another one beside it. It was then that she realized that she never opened Matt and Zac's presents.

She opened Zac's first. Inside was a small piece of rock along with a note.

_Harmony,  
Remember how we met? This is a rock from the Cave of Origins in Sootopolis City. I thought you might want a keepsake. Happy Birthday!_

_-Zac Greenwall_

Next was Matt's. The box contained the white half of a Pokeball. It was also accompanied with a note.

_Harmony,  
I'm still sorry about the Girafirig thing. Alright, never mind that._

_As you may have noticed, I left your house before you woke up. I left your present on the table, obviously, as you have found it by now._

_The Pokeball represents our friendship. I have the other half. These two halves can only be connected with each other. No other Pokeball can fit. We will always find each other as long as these two halves are separated. Always._

_Your friend, Matt Philips_

_PS: Happy Birthday!_

Harmony put the note down and held the Pokeball half, "Thank you, Matt. Thank you."

* * *

I have no idea when the next chapter will be out. I may play around with Sapphire until I knowmore about the Regis because I want the next chapter to be about Harmony and Zac being told about the 3 Regis. Keep a look out for the next chapter! 

Oh, and if Harmony's gifts seems non-important now, they will be in the future.


	2. Preparing For The Regis

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon! 

Sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter out! It usually takes me a week(2 at the most) to write a chapter. I had a plot hole problem that I couldn't fix so I had to do something about it. Anyways, enough with my talking. On with the chapter!

* * *

**"The Legend of the Three Regis"  
Chapter 2: "Preparing For The Regis"**

Harmony was saddened that her 2 closest friends did not show up, "Dad, where'd Matt go?"

"He went back to his hometown. Before he left, though, he wanted to tell you thank you the adventures."

"He should. He never would have seen the Pokemon League Champion if he wasn't traveling with me."

Steven laughed, "Harmony, you're a force to be reckoned with."

"Steven, was Harmony a hard opponet?" Norman asked him.

"You bet she was. She had a 'never say die' attitude, that's for sure. We were evenly matched throughout the whole battle I'd say."

"Not at the end!" Harmony spoke up, "Blaziken defeated your Metagross."

"Eventually it did, yes, but that round lasted a while."

Suddenly, the door opened and Zac came through it. The first thing he said was, "Sorry I'm late. A Pokemon trainer challenged me to a battle. My Altaria finally defeated his Dustox."

"Glad you're here, son." Norman spoke up before Harmony could say anything.

"Yes, you both may want to hear this." Norman said.

"Hear what?" Harmony asked.

"Sit." her father told her. Zac did as well.

"Have you two heard of Regice, Registeel, and Regirock?" Norman asked the two trainers.

Harmony shook her head.

"My dad mentioned it once before." Zac said, "I remember it vaguely. They're three Pokemon with very powerful techniques."

"Right. They are just as their name implies. Regice is Ice, Registeel is Steel, and Regirock is rock."

"No problem. Blaziken can handle all three of them."

"It's not that simple, Harmony. They are more powerful than Kyogre was."

"But, dad, I'm stronger than I was when I faced Kyogre."

"You may be stronger, Harmony, but you don't know the power of those three Pokemon." Steven said.

"And you do?" Harmony challenged.

Steven nodded, "I attempted to capture them 10 years ago, but failed."

----------

After that conversation ended, Harmony went outside to train. She was eager to be strong enough to face these three Pokemon. From what Steven and her father said, they were three legendary Pokemon only a limited number of trainers have seen. And she was determined to be one of those selected few.

Max looked at his sister from the house, "I don't think I've ever seen her this focused before."

Norman walked up beside him, "When I told Harmony about the three Regis, I knew she'd be like this. She got her love of Pokemon from me."

"What did I get from you?"

"You got your kindness from your mother."

----------

A few hours and a Pokeball later, Harmony went back inside. She took a Pokeball out, "Meet Roselia, guys!"

Seconds later, a green, almost human like, Pokemon appeared. It had a red rose on its right hand and a blue rose on its left.

"I replaced Masquerain with it. It definitely had the endurance. Even my Swellow had a tough time with it."

"It fits you perfectly." Zac said.

Harmony smiled.

"Harmony!" her mother called from the kitchen. She emerged with 4 small pieces of paper.

_They're Jhoto passes!_ Harmony thought excitedly. "Mom, are those what I think they are?"

Caroline nodded, "They're passes for us to get into Jhoto. All four of us."

"But... what about..."

"Zac and the others?" Caroline opened her hand to reveal 6 more passes, "I got extras. I figured Zac would want to see his uncle."

"Oh, yeah. I still need to yell at Professor Elm about that. He never told me he was the Pokemon League Champion's brother. I mean, he could've given me tips on how to defeat Steven."

"I don't think you need any help to defeat me, Harmony." Steven said.

"Yeah, right. You weren't on the receiving end of that Hyper Beam." Harmony retorted and smiled.

Steven chuckled.

Caroline walked up beside Harmony, "I thought it might be nice to visit Professor Elm before you start your quest for the three Regis."

"You were always fond of him." Norman said.

"Yeah, I used to always help him with his research."

"Then you'll be interested in his current project. He's moving a group of Seel to the lake because the Bellossom are starting conflicts with them." Zac stated.

"How terrible!" Caroline gasped.

Harmony was thinking the same thing. _It'll be great seeing my hometown again!_ She smiled.

* * *

Just so you know, the Jhoto passes aren't real. You have to have them to pass into the Jhoto region, where Harmony was originally from. I made them up, after all, Sapphire never said where the character moved from! Review! 


	3. The Promise of the Ring

I'm so sorry! I had planned on getting the next chapter within two weeks, but I had alot of schoolwork to do at the last minute and write chapters for other fics. I don't know when I'll be able to update anymore, but I will try to ASAP. Maybe this chapter will make up for it! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon!

* * *

**"The Legend of the Three Regis"  
Chapter 3: "A Promise of the Ring"**

All 10 people were in the Belle's red van. Norman was in the front driving and Caroline was in the passenger's seat. Steven and Max were in the backseat and Harmony was with Zac in the middle seat. Sidney, Pheobe, Glacia and Drake were in a makeshift seat behind Steven and Max.

"Hey, Steven, don't you guys need to be at the Pokemon League just in case a trainer comes to challenge you?" Harmony asked.

Steven shook his head, "No. Whenever the Elite Four are defeated, they get a month's vacation. I, on the other hand, get two month's vacation when I'm defeated. I'm special."

"You're not special!" Glacia commented and smiled, "You're just a strong trainer. But Harmony's stronger than you."

"Yeah, dad." Zac spoke up, "Harmony told me that you were really worried about your Metagross after Blaziken kicked it to the arena stadium."

"Now my own son is against me... Oh, that reminds me, Harmony. You mentioned me being Elm's brother. Elm is not my brother, he's Linda's brother"

"Linda?"

"My mom." Zac said quietly, "She died of a heart attack 12 years ago. I was only 3 so my dad took care of me. We lived in Jhoto until we moved here when I was 9."

"You lived in Jhoto! Did you live by Cherry-"

"Cherrygrove."

"I don't believe it. Tell me, Zac. Did you used to meet a little girl by-"

"-the berry tree between Cherrygrove and New Barktown-"

"-everyday at 4 PM." Zac and Harmony said together.

-**flashback**-

Eight-year-old Harmony walked around Route 29 between her hometown and Cherrygrove. She saw a berry tree nearby and quickly ran to it. "A berry tree!" She exclaimed.

"Hey, little girl." A boy her age said suddenly as her walked up to her.

"Hey! My name is Harmony! What's yours?"

"I'm Zac. I'm 8 years old."

"Me, too! I turn 9 next month! You want to be my friend?"

"Sure, why not? But, since I can't go past Cherrygrove, we can meet her in this spot everyday at..."

Harmony looked at her digital watch. It said 4:01 PM. "We can meet here at 4 PM everyday. I'm sure daddy and mommy will let me."

Zac nodded, "Yeah, my daddy probably let me, too."

They both smiled.

-**1 year later**- (Still in flashback)

"Zac, you're late!" Harmony yelled at the 9-year-old boy panting as he ran up to her. "What took you so long?"

"I'm sorry, Harmony. It's just that..."

Harmony's face quickly changed from it's angry look into a sympathetic one. "What is it, Zac? You can tell me."

He became silent. "Harmony..."

"Zac?"

"We... We're moving. We're moving tomorrow."

Harmony looked horrified. "What! But you can't! I-I... I like you too much..."

They both blushed.

"I... like you, too, Harmony. But don't worry. We'll meet again someday. I'll make sure of it." He took out a small blue box. "Here. It's an engagement ring."

"But Zac! We're on-"

"My dad said I could give it to you now as a promise."

"What... kind of promise?"

"A promise that we will see each other again... A promise to propose to you when we are older."

Harmony took the blue box from Zac as a tear rolled down her cheek, "A promise..."

Zac put his hand on her shoulder, "We will see each other again, Harmony. I promise."

And they put their palms together: Harmony's right and Zac's left.

They matched perfectly.

-**end of flashback**-

Harmony's right hand and Zac's left hand were put together.

They matched perfectly.

"I... don't believe it." Harmony said quietly.

"Me either." Zac whispered.

"Unbelievable." Steven said, "He never told me the girl's name, but I do know he was heartbroken when we moved to Hoenn. I never would've thought he would meet up with her 6 years later."

Norman agreed, "When we moved her, she was frantic to make sure she had that ring. She never told me why, though."

"It was... special at the time." Harmony spoke up. She then turned to Zac with her eyes welling up with water, and hugged him. "Oh, Zac... I missed you. Ever since that day, I've looked at the ring and thought of your promise... Your promise that we would see each other again... Your promise to propose to me..."

"I... missed you, too, Harmony. And I'm glad... that we did see each other again. Honestly, I looked for you everywhere I went, but each time, I failed. I never thought I'd see you again in the Cave of Origins, though."

"So, Harmony was the girl Zac kept going on about." Drake said.

"I think it's romantic! They were destined to be together!" Glacia's voice had a happy tone to it.

"Do you still have the ring, Harmony" Pheobe asked.

"Of course." Harmony dug through her pocket and retrieved a small blue box. It looked as new as it was when Zac gave it to her. "I kept it in my pocket everywhere I went just in case I ran into him again."

"You know, I've always disliked mushy stuff, but this is an exception." Max suddenly spoke up, sniffing.

Caroline agreed. Her eyes were damp.

Zac layed his left hand on the box, "We fulfilled the first half of my promise. Now I want to renew the second half. Harmony... I promise that when we are ready, I'll propose to you."

"And I'll say yes." Harmony smiled. "I promise."

"Memories may be forgotten, but promises never die." Sidney said from the back.

Steven, Norman, and Caroline watched the scene with happy tears.

Their children had found each other after 6 years of being apart. At the tender age of 8, they had met and formed a unique bond. Some may say it was puppy love, some may say it was destiny. Either way, Harmony and Zac believed it was real because it was a promise... A promise from the heart and a promise from the ring.

* * *

((dries tears)) 

There. Did you guys like it? I hope it makes up for the long wait! Review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts!

I had to put that because I thought of this chapter of the top of my head. I had just beaten Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories(Sora's story) and had the whole promises thing going on in my head. I thought it might be a nice touch to add some sentiment to this chapter.

Also, any of the things Steven said about the Elite Four getting a vacation is made up. I had to say that so they would be able to go on the Jhoto trip.


	4. Meeting the Woods

Here's the long awaited next chapter of my fic! Now that I have the SAT and final exams over with, I can update more! I know I said that before, but this time, I promise! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon! Just Harmony, Zac, and the other original characters.

* * *

**"The Legend of the Three Regis"  
Chapter 4: "Meeting the Woods"**

The trip took less time than expected. Atleast, for Harmony and Zac it did.

The van stopped with a screeching halt. Carolina looked back at Harmony, "Harmony, dear. We've arrived."

Harmony got out without hestitation. _My hometown... It's been a while._

"Wow, this place hasn't changed a bit." Norman stated as he stepped out of the car. Caroline was already beside him. Steven helped Max out. Sidney, Pheobe, Glacia, and Drake soon followed. Zac was beside Harmony.

"Harmony, where do you want to go-" Norman started, but noticed she was already at the house.

"Looks like somebody bought the house." Harmony said as she knocked on the door.

"Harmony, wait!" Norman tried to stop her but it was too late. The door was already being opened by a small girl.

"Catherine, who is it?" a woman called from the next room.

The girl - Catherine - gasped, "Mom, it's Harmony! Harmony Belle! It's really her!" Catherine was so excited she jumped into Harmony's arms.

The woman who Catherine called Mom came out of the next room brushing her hands off, "Cat, you shouldn't scare off our visi- Harmony!"

Catherine jumped back onto the floor and looked up at her mother, "Told you, Mom." She looked back up at Harmony, "I can't believe it's really you, Harmony Belle! I'm a big fan of yours!"

The mother pulled Catherine from the doorway, "Please, come in, Harmony. Bring your friends, also. Sit down, I insist."

"But, Mom!"

"Shush, Catherine. Don't be rude." The woman led them to the living room area and pointed to the couch and chairs available, " Would you like anything to drink?"

"No, we're fine ma'am. Thank you." Harmony replied politely.

"No, Harmony! Here! Try this! I made it myself!" Catherine held up a glass of orange juice.

Harmony sat down, along with the others, took the glass from the smiling girl, and took a sip. It was actually good. She expected it to taste horrible, considering who it was made by.

"Thank you, Catherine." Harmony said and laid the glass on the table beside her.

Catherine walked into the hallway and into her room, where she closed the door.

"I apologize for my daughter, Harmony." The woman smiled weakly. "Ever since she heard that you defeated the Pokemon League Champion, you became her idol of sorts. Oh, forgive me. My name is Sarah Woods, but, please, just call me Sarah."

"As you already know, I'm Harmony. This is my dad, mom, and brother, Max. The ones over there are Sidney, Pheobe, Glacia, Drake, Steven and his son, Zac. And before you ask, yes, they are the Elite Four and Champion."

"Ex-champion." Steven corrected her. "Remember, you beat me fair and square."

Harmony turned back to Sarah, "Anyways, the reason we came here to start with, is because this is the house that I grew up in. I wanted to see if New Bark Town had changed any since I was last here."

"When did you move from here?"

"We stayed here until I was 11. We moved to Petalburg in Hoenn and I started my Pokemon journey 2 years later."

"I dont want to sound intrusive, Harmony, but is there any particular reason you moved? I mean, you could have started a Pokemon journey here in New Bark Town."

Harmony hesitated. "I... Well, there isn't a real reason we moved. I think my dad wanted a change of scenery. But I am glad we moved. I never would have met up Zac again otherwise. We used to play together when we were little."

"By the berry tree on Route 29?"

Harmony suddenly looked at Sarah with a 'how-do-know' expression. "What?"

The woman smiled. "Catherine saw the berry tree while she was out with me one day. It had the words 'H & Z forever. May we meet again.' engraved on it. It was kind of sloppy though."

"Hey, I was only 9!" Harmony protested. "Besides, Zac couldn't have done any better."

The group laughed lightly.

Harmony suddenly looked around. "Sarah... where is your husband? Or are you not married?"

"Harmony! You shouldn't ask such personal questions!" her father scolded.

"No, it's quite alright." Sarah sighed. "John is almost always away on business trips. He travels around to gather information on Pokemon medicines. It's very useful to many people, but Catherine and I miss him so much. That's why Catherine became so attached to Pokemon. In a few months, when she turns 10, she will start her own Pokemon journey. She's so excited about it, I don't think she can wait at times."

Catherine then unexpectedly burst from her room with a frantic look on her face. "Mom, mom! I heard it on the news! The Cherrygrove Pokemon Center is on fire! The Pokemon are still inside!"

"What?"

* * *

Did you guys like it? This chapter was pretty much useless for the plot, but Harmony and Zac will get to the Regis, don't worry. I don't know what chapter. I do know that I will try to make this fic longer than the previous one, "The Legend of the Elite Four". 


	5. Desperate Situation

Sorry for the long wait! Our computer crashed and I couldn't update during that time. I lost every single chapter for all of my stories I had typed. Oh, well. Enough with the explanation. On with the long, LONG, awaited chapter of "The Legend of the Three Regis"!

* * *

**"The Legend of the Three Regis"  
Chapter 5: "Desperate Situation"**

The group rushed out of the house, Catherine and Sarah included, to Cherrygrove.

They were there in a matter of minutes. A police force was there with several Totodile and Croconaw and one Feraligatr using Water Gun and Hydro Pump. A few non-water Pokemon were running in and out of the Pokemon Center. They were carrying injured Pokemon as they exited the burning building.

"Those Pokemon aren't enough!" Harmony cried. "Come on, guys, let's help them out!"

Despite the continuous water attacks from the police Pokemon, the Cherrygrove Pokemon Center was still in flames, lighting up the sky.

Harmony quickly sent out Swampert and Swellow. "Swampert, help them out with a Hydro Pump! Swellow, swoop in there and save as many Pokemon as possible!"

"Go, Linoone!" Zac called out his Pokemon. "Follow Swellow's lead!"

"Our turn." Glacia said with a grin. "I know it's fire and I'm an Ice trainer, but I have to try. Go, Glalie! Use a Shadow Ball on the fire!"

Sidney sent out his Absol, Drake sent out his Flygon, and Steven sent out his Armaldo.

"Absol, go help Absol and Linoone!"

"Flygon, use Sandstorm to extinguish the fire!"

"Armaldo, Water Pulse!"

"Last but not least..." Pheobe took a Pokeball from her side. "Go, Sableye! Follow Glalie's lead and use Night Shade!"

"I can help, too. Vigoroth, cover that fire with dirt!" Norman summoned the ape-like Pokemon.

"Look up there!" Officer Jenny gasped and pointed to the group of Pokemon parading toward the burning Pokemon Center.

"They're Hoenn Pokemon!" Nurse Joy exclaimed with an awed expression.

"I wish I could help..." Cathering said sadly to her mother.

"Don't worry, honey." Sarah assured her daughter. You'll get your day. For now, just let the others handle it."

"I don't believe it! It's Harmony Belle!" One onlooker yelled in surprise.

"There's the Elite Four!" another shouted.

"Even Steven, Caroline, Norman and Max are here!" a third gasped.

"Hold it! Stay back, people!" Officer Jenny tried her best to hold the crowd back - a difficult feat. "Let them have their space!"

As the fire died down, little by little, Swellow, Linoone and Absol brought out other Pokemon safe and sound.

"Nurse Joy!" Harmony hurried to the pink haired woman. "Are the Pokemon going to be OK?"

Nurse Joy smiled as she finished looking over a burnt Sentret. "They're going to be fine. Thank you for all your help. Cherrygrove is eternally grateful."

"No problem. It was our pleasure." Zac came beside Harmony and put out his left hand to the Sentret. "Here, little guy. It's a Rawst berry. It heals burns instantly."

After a little hesitation, the Sentret quickly took it from Zac's palm and chewed slowly.

Nurse Joy let the Sentret run around for a bit of exercise and turned to Zac. "A Rawst berry? I've never heard of them."

"Rawst berries are from Hoenn." Harmony explained. "Here in Jhoto, there are only a few different kinds of berries, but in Hoenn, there are a whole lot more." She retrieved a small brown sack from her waist. "Here. I've picked different kinds of berries, but I've used them all up. I haven't had a reason to use many of the Rawst berries. You can use them on the Pokemon." She laid the sack in Nurse Joy's right hand.

"Are you sure, Harmony?" Nurse Joy gazed at the sack.

"Of course. I can always get some more when we get back to Hoenn."

Swellow screeched as it dropped the last Pokemon off.

"Return, Swellow! Good job. You, too, Swampert. You guys deserve a rest." The two disappeared in a flash of red light. She saw Zac and the others return their Pokemon as well."

"I feel bad about the Center." Harmony frowned at the pile of blackened wood and steel bars. "Sorry we couldn't save it."

-**The next day**-

A day later, the group got news about the Pokemon Center. The town was going to rebuild it. Meanwhile, the Pokemon were going to stay in a temporary "center" while the rebuilding process took place.

The group would be staying at the Woods' house until they made their return trip to Hoenn. Catherine and Sarah had insisted.

-**Professor Elm's lab**-

"Why did you keep this, Professor Elm?" One of his assistants held up a newspaper with a confused look on his face.

"Whenever Harmony stops by Jhoto again, I want to tease her." Elm pointed to the headline of the front page story with a grin. "_New Pokemon League Champion and Ex-Champion's son caught kissing_. Before the two moved from Jhoto, I knew they were made for each other, so it was only a matter of time. They're kind of cute together, if you ask me."

"And what do you find cute about that!" an annoyed Harmony yelled through gritted teeth at the doorway.

"Harmony!" Elm dropped the newspaper in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I came here to visit you only to find out that you're teasing me behind my back!" She picked up the newspaper and frowned, still annoyed. "And I bet you told them where I live, didn't you?"

"No! Of course I didn't, Harmony! I know how much you don't like the spotlight. Especially about you and the Ex-Champion's son." He grinned at her.

Harmony gritted her teeth again, but her annoyed attitude had faded. "Oh, yes. That reminds me. Why didn't you tell me that were Zac's uncle? Or that you knew Steven?"

"Because he probably thought if you did know anything about me, you'd have beaten me in the battle and it wouldn't have been as exciting."

Elm looked past Harmony. "Huh? Oh, hi, Steven. How have you been? And I see you brought the whole crew."

Steven stopped in front of them and shook his head. "I didn't bring them. It wasn't even my idea. Caroline brought 6 extra passes for us."

"Ah, yes. Caroline has always been that way." Elm went over to her and Norman. "How have you two been?" He turned to the Elite Four. "And you four... How long has it been since I've seen you guys?"

"It has to have been around 5 years." Drake answered. "Steven and Zac had just moved to Hoenn."

Then, suddenly, one of Elm's assistant's burst into the room from the side door. "Zac! Good thing you're here! The Bellosom aren't allowing the Seel to go to the lake!" The assistant was frantic.

Zac frowned and hurried to the door. "Looks like you're needed again, Altaria. Let's go!"

Altaria was summoned from its Pokeball and flurried toward the commotion outside the building.

Elm didn't say anything as he followed Zac and Altaria out the door. He seemed frustrated to the others.

"Wait!" Harmony cried. "I want to help, too!" She followed them.

Altaria was trying to calm the Bellosom down, but it clearly wasn't working.

"Why aren't they listening?" Elm asked Zac. "Altaria has always been able to calm them down."

"I don't know... Altaria, try harder!" Zac told his Pokemon. He didn't understand why his Pokemon's reasoning wasn't working.

The Bellosom then became aggressive and started attacking Altaria with a whirlwind of Petal Dances.

"Talking isn't doing anything. Maybe they need a little powder treatment. Go, Roselia! Sleep Powder!" Harmony smiled knowingly at Zac and Professor Elm as the Bellosom fell down one by one.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Zac asked himself.

"Because you're not the Pokemon Champion." Harmony grinned.

Professor Elm watched the Seel slide to the lake with a satisfied sigh. "That was the last of them. Good job, Zac."

"It wasn't me. Thank Harmony." Zac looked around with a confused frown. "Hey, where'd she go?"

Harmony and Roselia were nowhere to be seen.

Zac glanced at his wrist without thinking about it and then gasped. "Never mind. I think I know where she went." He smiled as he returned Altaria to its Pokeball. "You'd think after 6 years, I'd learn how to be on time."

And, so, he ran out of the building just as the time changed to 4:00 pm.

* * *

Be warned: The next chapter will mainly be about Zac and Harmony talking about their past adventures together and apart. Maybe I can get it up sooner than I did this one... 


	6. Back at the Berry Tree

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon! 

I am so sorry about the time between updates, but it's something I can't control. The computer still has a mind of its own - literally. What I have to do is upload them at home and post them at my cousin's house, when we go, which is about once every two weeks.

* * *

**"The Legend of the Three Regis"  
Chapter 6: "Back at the Berry Tree"**

Harmony was bent down, tracing the carving on the side of the berry tree with an oustretched right hand slowly as Zac approached.

"You're late." She said without turning around. "But then again, you're always late." She smiled as she faced him.

**-at the lab-**

"Where in Jhoto did he need to go in such a hurry?" Max asked.

"Weren't you listening, Max?" Norman looked at his son with smiling eyes. "Zac went to the berry tree on Route 29."

"Oh, that story!" Max frowned at himself for not remembering.

**-at the berry tree-**

Zac sat beside Harmony, underneath the berry tree. "Brings back memories, doesn't it?"

"It sure does." Harmoney smiled. "Remember the day we first met? We both loved Pokemon and wanted to become Pokemon masters when we grew up. We wanted to practice so -"

"-so we used imaginary Pokemon." Zac sighed. "Ah, those were the nice battles. Now, it's real battles where we have to think and be carefully."

"Yeah..." Harmony got out half of a Pokeball. _Matt, I wonder where you are now... Will we ever see each other again?_

"What's that?" Zac broke her concentration.

"Matt gave it to me as a birthday present. He has the other half. No other half will go with it. Oh, speaking of birthday presents. I liked yours, too. What did you do? Go to Sootopolis inside the Cave or Origin? After what happened last time, don't you think it was kind of dangerous?" She smiled at him.

Zac laughed nervously. "Yeah. The entrance was caved in, but Golem helped me get inside. The floor was covered in rocks of different shapes so I chose one that I thought you might like. The shape, at least. But about Matt..."

"What about him?"

"I'd like to see him again. I've only seen him once and that wasn't very long. I mean, after the letter Drake gave me from dad, I didn't see him again."

"Well, I could understand why. He had always liked me, but when you read the letter... Well, he left, but not before laying my present on the table."

"You know, I kept that letter." Zac said suddenly.

"Why?" Harmony gasped in surprise.

"Because... I don't really know why. I guess I kept it because it shows..." He hesitated at his next words. "It shows how you really feel about me."

Harmony turned red and looked down quickly. She didn't say a word.

"So, how have you been doing?" Zac asked quickly, changing the subject.

Harmony looked back up and smiled. "I've been doing good, I think. At least, in Pokemon. I mean, when I first started my journey 3 years ago, I wouldn't have even guessed that I would get this far."

"You're telling me. Me and my dad moved to Hoenn when I was 9 and then I studied Pokemon from my dad, books and television until I got my first Pokemon at 10. It was a Treecko. I didn't get very far. I never hurried through anything. I thought through gym battles and explored the lands inbetween. Eventually, Treecko evolved in Grovyle. I was so happy. I wasn't long after that when we happened to come across a group of Sceptile. I guess Grovyle felt like it belonged there, so it stayed. I haven't seen it since."

"I'm sorry. You must really miss it."

"Yeah, but I wanted it to be happy."

"That makes sense. I have a question. Why'd you go the Cave of Origin? I mean, originally."

"I heard rumors about a legendary water Pokemon in Sootopolis. When I got there, people said it was called Kyogre. I ventured inside the cave and tried to battle it. I lost, obviously, and ran. That was when the rock fell on top of me and you found me."

Harmony smiled. "Yeah, I was hurrying and happened to see you stuck. I wanted to be nice and rescue you. A damsel in distress, you know?"

"Oh, really?" Zac grinned and playfully pushed Harmony on the grass. She sat back up and brushed some dust off. "Really." She said with a grin.

**-at the lab-**

Professor Elm held up the newspaper. "I bet you guys haven't read this. 'New Pokemon League Champion and Ex-champion's son caught kissing.' Harmony wasn't too happy about it."

"The kiss or the picture?" Steven smiled.

"I'm sure she liked the kiss." Norman spoke up. "Zac was the one who started and Harmony was just surprised, but I think she got used to it."

"I could imagine so." Elm said. "After Zac had left, Harmony helped me out with Pokemon, but I could tell she was thinking about something else."

**-at the berry tree-**

Zac suddenly stood up. "Hey, I have an idea. Why don't we battle? Like old times? I forgot the last time we battled."

"Sure. Six Pokemon?"

Zac frowned. "No. How about just three?"

"Fine with me. I'll choose Pelipper to start! Go!"

"Manectric, this'll be an easy match!" Zac smiled and sent out the blue and yellow electric Pokemon. _This'll be a good battle. If the Pokemon League toughened her up any since Victory Road, this battle won't be over anytime soon._

_

* * *

_

I'll post the next chapter ASAP!


	7. The Two Greatest Pokemon Trainers

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

* * *

**"The Legend of the Three Regis"  
Chapter 7: "The Two Greatest Pokemon Trainers"**

"Manectric, use Spark!"

"Dodge, Pelipper, and use a Wing Attack!"

The bird flew over the Spark and hit Manectric. Manectric hit the ground, but so did Pelipper.

"Pelipper! Get up!" _Oh, no! Manectric's Static ability paralyzes an opponet!_

"Manectric, finish it off with a Thunder!"

"Pel!" Pelipper was lifted a little bit by its wings, but it wasn't enough for Thunder to miss its target.

"Return, Pelipper! Good job. I didn't expect your Manectric to be so fast and powerful. Let's try a new friend. Go, Roselia. Magical Leaf!"

Roselia jumped from Manectric's Spark and attacked from above. The leaves cut through the electricity flying from Manectric's body swiftly.

"Now, use Petal Dance!"

Roselia's gracefulness was too much for Manectric and fainted.

"Roselia's good." Zac returned his Pokemon. "You're up next, Linoone!"

"Roselia, hurry and use Grasswhistle!"

"Linoone! Dogde and use Headbutt!"

Linoone rolled from Roselia and stuck the Grass Pokemon.

"Roselia, you can take it!"

"Tackle!"

"Magical Leaf!"

Roselia shot a rush of leaves at Linoone and it tumbles on the grass.

"Roselia, Grasswhistle!"

"Linoone, dogde and use Belly Drum!"

"Watch out, Roselia! Linoone's attacks will do more damage!" Twice as powerful. Good thing Roselia is tough.

Roselia jumped over Linoone's Headbutt and attacked with a Magical Leaf.

Linoone bounded from the grass attack with no damage.

"Sand Attack!" Zac yelled.

Roselia cried out with the sand went into her eyes.

Zac smiled. "Finish it, Linoone! Headbutt!"

Linoone made contact with Roselia and it fell, defeated.

"Return, Roselia! You did good."

Linoone suddenly yelped in pain.

"What? Oh, no... Roselia's Poison Point ability." Zac realized.

"That last Headbutt must have did it." Harmony confirmed it. "One more Pokemon left. Blaziken, I know you can do it. Go!"

"I feel honored. Blaziken must be your stongest Pokemon."

"It is. It's survived longer in battles than any other Pokemon."

"You don't say. Linoone, Headbutt!"

Before Linoone could reach its target, Blaziken used a Blaze Kick.

To Zac's dismay, Linoone never got up.

"You got lucky, Harmony." Zac got a Pokeball out, but thought about it and got a second one out. Sorry. I can't use you. Atleast not yet. "I choose you, Altaria!"

"Slash attack, Blaziken!"

"Altaria, dogde and use a Dragonbreath!"

Blaziken regained its posture and got hit by the remaining attack. "Blaze!"

"Blaziken!" Try a Flamethrower!"

Altaria defended itself with Safeguard. The flying blue dragon was hit by the blazing fire attack, but not burned.

"Hurry, Blaziken! Blaze Kick!"

"Blaze." Blaziken used its leg power to leap high above Altaria.

Zac saw what she doing. "Not today, Harmony. Altaria, use a Dragon Dance and dogde. Follow up with a Sky Attack!"

"A Sky Attack? Be careful, Blaziken." Blaziken looked above, but didn't move.

"Scared stiff?" Zac joked.

Harmony smirked. "Just watch."

When Altaria was inches from Blaziken, the fire Pokemon kicked its leg up and hit Altaria in the side with a Blaze Kick.

"Quick Attack and then Slash!"

"Altaria, you can survive that!" Zac cried.

Altaria got up just in time to dogde Blaziken's onslaught.

"Another Dragon Dance and Dragonbreath, Altaria!"

"Blaziken, defend!"

Blaziken used a Flamethrower before Altaria got a chance to attack, but the Dragonbreath came sooner than expected. The two attacks collided in a wave of blistering heat.

"Come on, Altaria!"

"You can do it, Blaziken!"

But, unfortunately, it didn't last long. The two Pokemon ran out of energy at the same time and fell to the ground.

Harmony smiled. "You did great, Blaziken."

"You, too, Altaria. Return." Zac nodded.

Harmony returned her Pokemon and walked up to Zac. "That was a good friendly battle. Thanks."

"No problem. We can all use a break from the important battles from time to time."

"No kidding." Harmony said as she walked beside Zac toward Professor Elm's lab.

There, everybody was waiting for them. Caroline smiled and layed her hands on her daughter's shoulders. "Harmony, dear, I know you like it here, but we have to go soon."

Harmony sighed. "Yeah, it's been nice." She turned to Professor Elm. "Professor Elm, it's been good to see you again, even though my... hello wasn't all that pleasant."

"I'd say." He laughed lightly. "We'll keep in touch through the phone. Meanwhile, Catherine here is going to help out at the lab."

"Yeah, just like you used to, Harmony!" the girl yelled in joy. "Maybe I'll become a Pokemon master like you are!"

Harmony knelt down to her eye level. "Let's hope you will. I wish you the best of luck."

Catherine pulled a bundle out of her pocket. "Here. A going away present."

Harmony took it gingerly and unwrapped the thick brown cloth. She gasped. "Is this... How'd you find it? I thought I lost it forever when I couldn't find it before we moved!"

Sarah spoke up next. "When we first moved here and started moving things around, I found it in a dusty corner. I gave it to Cat because she liked it. We never could identify who it belonged to."

"When I found out that you used to live in that house, I thought it might be yours. Your parents confirmed it."

Harmony held the journal smiling. "Thank you, Catherine. Thank you so much."

"I didn't read it."

"I wouldn't have cared if you did. All it had was my thoughts on wanting to be a Pokemon Master. As a matter of fact, here." She laid the journal in Catherine's hands. "I want you have it. It might help you on your Pokemon journey."

Catherine was apalled. "Really? You are giving me your journal!"

Harmony nodded. "Really."

"Hey, Catherine." Zac said. "I want to give you this, too." He took his green and brown watch off and hooked it on the little girl's left wrist. "It's one of a kind. It's the only one in the world that has a Pokeball embedded into the clasp."

"But, Zac.." Stephen said.

"I know, Dad. My mother gave it to me, but Catherine... Catherine reminds me so much of her. It just feels right giving it to her."

"I'll take care of it, Zac." Catherine assured him.

Stephen nodded. "You may even meet up and fall for a future Pokemon League Champion like Zac did."

"Zac could be a Champion if he wanted." Harmony spoke up. "We battled a few minutes ago and tied."

Glacia shook her head. "I don't think he's interested. He has beaten the four of us, but never got around to challenging his father."

Professor Elm whispered something into Caroline's ear and she nodded. "Harmony, we really must go. We need to get home before nightfall so you and Zac can get a fresh start in the morning before you go off to find the three Regis."

Harmony nodded and waved at Catherine, Sarah and Professor Elm. "Bye, guys. We'll keep in touch. Catherine, make sure to call a Pokemon Center or my parents if you want to talk."

"I definitely will."

The group settled in the car and waved as Norman started the car up and went in the opposite direction.

* * *

They will leave to find the three Regis next chapter. No more non-plot chapters! Atleast before the journey. 


	8. The Journey Begins

_**7/1/07: Story officially on hiatus. Check my profile for updates when I will continue!**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon!

* * *

**"The Legend of the Three Regis"  
Chapter 8: "The Journey Begins"**

It only took a few hours to get back to Petalburg. They were all thinking of the events that had happened, the fire being the main one. Everybody hoped that the Pokemon Center was going to be rebuilt soon for the Pokemon's sake.

That night, everyone slept at the Belle's house, so in the morning, they could wish Zac and Harmony on a happy journey.

-----

Harmony woke up refreshed and ready to go. She hurried down the stairs to find everyone else already awake.

"Have a good night's sleep?" Norman asked her.

"Yeah. It was nice seeing Jhoto again. I had nice memories there."

"We all did." Caroline smiled.

Harmony looked around and stretched her arms. "Hey, where's Zac?"

"Outside. He wanted to get an early start." Steven motioned for the door.

"Really?" Harmony smiled. "Then I'll go and interrupt."

-----

"Manectric, bust those pebbles with your Spark!" Zac threw up a handful of stones from the ground.

"If Manectric can't do that, then he didn't deserve to defeat Pelipper."

Zac turned around. "Oh, hey, Harmony. It's harder than it looks."

Manectric busted 2 out of 5 rocks.

"The rocks are just like miniature Pokemon."

"Ah, I get it. Like a Geodude or Graveler."

Zac nodded. "Right. Manectric, time to go." After he recalled Manectric, he turned back to Harmony. "You're ready to go then?"

"Yeah. I got everything ready last night."

Zac smiled. "Me too. Hey, you know, we're finally doing it."

"Oh, yeah. Now that I think about it..."

- **flashback** -

They were at the berry tree. They had just finished another imaginary Pokemon battle.

"Yeah, I won!" Harmony yelled.

Zac smiled. "Congratulations!" He ran over to hug her.

"You know what would be awesome? If we could go on a Pokemon journey together! We'd have to wait until next year, of course."

"But, still, going anywhere with you is a nice thing, no matter how long I wait. We're best friends right?"

"Right! Best friends forever! Let's hope we will get to that journey. I'll look forward to it."

- **end of flashback** -

"It took a while to get here, but we finally did it." Zac said. "Come on, let's go."

-----

In less than 15 minutes, the two Pokemon trainers were at the front door, looking towards the Petalburg Woods.

"Good luck guys." Norman told them.

"You can do it. If anybody can, it's you two." Caroline smiled.

"And maybe we'll meet up with Matt." Harmony said wistfully.

"Tell him we said hey. He's our friend, too." Max added.

"I will."

"Come back safe, you two." Steven put his hand on his son's right shoulder.

"We'll keep in touch." Harmony said before she and Zac headed left.

"We're all behind you!" They heard the Elite Four's last words.

-----

"Watch out. Don't step on the Wurmple." Harmony warned Zac. The wild Pokemon blinked and scurried behind a nearby bush.

"There's Mr. Briney's house. His boat can take us to Dewford. According to your dad, an island cave a few miles north of there is where Regice lives."

"Great, we can get an early start." Zac was excited and so was Harmony.

Harmony ran through the grass, avoiding any wild Pokemon and gently tapped Mr. Briney's door.

An older man opened the door with a smile. "Welcome, young travelers, welcome!"

"Uh... are you Mr. Briney?" Zac asked.

"Why, yes I am. Are you here for the ferry?"

"As a matter of fact, we are. We're headed for Dewford Town." Harmony reached into her pocket. "How much is it?"

He waved her outstretched hand away. "My ferry is free of charge. Are you ready to board now?"

They nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Right this way, then." He walked out a side door. "You are going to catch the three Regis, are you?"

"How did you know?"

"Well, your face is everywhere. Zac's too."

Harmony groaned. "You, too?"

Mr. Briney chuckled. "Don't worry, dear. I won't bombard you like others will. But, I will admit, defeating the Pokemon Champion is a huge feat. You're the first trainer to ever see him, let alone defeat him. Ah, yes. I remember my days as a Pokemon trainer."

"You were a Pokemon trainer?" Zac asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I was." He led the way onto the wooden boat. "Don't worry. She's old, but the sturdiest I know of."

Harmony lost her balance as the choppy waters rocked the boat. Zac caught her before she fell. "Trying to jump overboard? Am I that bad?" He joked.

Harmony turned pink and tried to recover quickly. "Thanks, Zac." She said as calmly as she could. _Why am I so flustered? Zac knows how I feel and I know how he feels, so why should I be embarrased to be close to him?_ She looked back at his questioning face and tried not to look away.

-----

When they arrived, before they left the ship, Mr. Briney said, "Good luck to you both."

As he turned the boat around to put it in a resting spot, it bumped into something under the water's surface. There cam a roar and an angry Gyrados burst from the water.

"What? Oh, no!" Mr. Briney yelled.

"Don't worry, Mr. Briney! Roselia, tame that Gyrados!"

"Help her out, Manectric!"

"Roselia!" Roselia shot a Magical Leaf at Gyrados and Manectric attacked with a Thunder. Manectric made sure it hit it's intended target, not Mr. Briney.

"Now, Roselia, use a Grasswhistle!"

"Roselia!"

But before Roselia could attack, Gyrados fired a Hyper Beam at the Grass Pokemon.

"Manectric, go! Thunder!"

"Roselia, you OK?" Harmony asked her Pokemon. "Can you still battle?"

"Harmony, watch out!" Zac yelled. "Manectric!"

His Pokemon used a Spark attack and pushed the Gyrados out of Harmony's path.

"Roselia!" Roselia used a Grasswhistle to calm the Gyrados down. It fell back into the water, causing a small wave to sweep over the island.

Harmony fell onto her feet from the unexpected force. It went up to just below her ankles.

Zac recalled Manectric and held his hand out to Harmony. "Here. You alright?"

"Huh?" She just stared at him.

"Something wrong, Harmony?" Zac frowned.

Harmony forced a smile and allowed him to pull her up. "No. Nothing's wrong, Zac. Why would you ask that?"

Mr. Briney breathed a sigh of relief as he watched the sleeping Gyrados. "Thanks, you two." He smiled as he watched Zac's actions. Ah, young love. How I wish I could do it all over again.

"Not a problem, Mr. Briney." Zac yelled before they turned toward the town. They wave had fortunately done no damage.

"I'll be waiting for you two when you're ready to leave!"

As Harmony recalled her Roselia, she gazed at Zac's confident stature with a slight frown. _What's wrong with me? Why do I feel so... I don't know, wrong when Zac is near me? Don't I like him?_

"Harmony, you coming?" Zac looked over his right shoulder.

"I'm coming!"

And she ran up to meet him.

* * *

As an additional note, I did just make up the Mr. Briney being a Pokemon trainer and the free ferry part. It didn't say it wasn't in the game. ;P 


End file.
